


等一个信号

by Andou_slave



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andou_slave/pseuds/Andou_slave





	1. Chapter 1

12月中旬的某一天，闫如珏从午休中惊醒。最近他一直在做同一个梦，梦见自己骑车下一个大坡，但是刹车失灵。坡底是一个过路的城际火车，自己一路横冲直撞，直到撞上铁路的路障，腾空飞起，眼看火车朝自己越来越近，即将将自己撞得支离破碎，一个惊吓，他就醒了。

由于感觉实在是太过于真实，以至于每次醒来的时候他还有一种自己仍然飘荡在空中的失重感，还带有一丝劫后余生的侥幸。对于这种已经持续了一周多的情况，闫如珏给出的解释只有两个，一个就是受童年看过的《穿越时空的少女》这个动画的影响，另一个就是自己最近比较累，因此即使在睡眠的时候大脑仍然活跃。闫如珏对于第二种的解释比较相信，因此思前想后决定给自己放一个假，刚好最近也快到圣诞节了，是时候享受自己来之不易的长达一个月的假期了。自从自己6月刚刚结束自己的phD生涯后，博士后的安排就接踵而来，每天都忙前忙后，在学校和医院之间奔波。

“怎么说也算开始工作了吧。”闫如珏这么安慰着自己。原本可能觉得自己在30岁之前应该都可以做到在学校念学位混日子，可是谁让自己还是有点优秀，猝不及防就达到了毕业要求，顺利毕业了成为了一个脑神经学博士。

可是很多事情并没有像自己的学业安排一样顺利。闫如珏原是打算放假回国和家人团聚顺带一起跨个年，但是很多事情就是这样的事与愿违，让他最后硬生生取消了回国航班的预订，比如他得知关尔凡有了男朋友。

说起来关尔凡，他们之间的关系还出不了五服，按照亲戚关系来说关尔凡是自己爷爷表哥的外孙，按照年龄看自己还得管他叫声哥哥。虽然看起来这两个人算是远亲，但真的从没把彼此当作亲戚看待，是从小一起长起来的，更多的像是关系深厚的小伙伴。又或者是对彼此都怀揣着好感，但就是看透不说透，虽然都对彼此出过柜，大学的时候一直维持着一种朦胧的暧昧关系，可最终还是因为一些原因两个人并没有在一起。可是情分还是在，未来还是充满了希望。

结果关尔凡这个脱单来的这么突如其来，把闫如珏这个希望的小火苗一泡尿就浇死了。自己还是从别人那里得知的消息，别人是谁呢，别人就是李苏，李苏是谁，就是关尔凡自己脱单的对象。也算是自己的一个发小，可是关系也没有那么好。更没有想到会成为自己情感道路上的绊脚石。要说起来这两个人怎么就搞在一起的，估计就是因为他们都在一个城市上班的缘故吧。这么说起来，也就是从那个时候开始闫如珏就出现了梦魇的症状。

闫如珏越想越生气，甚至当第一时间得知这个消息的时候攥着手机就在实验大楼的走廊中间爆发出了一声自己都没有意识到有多吓人的怒吼，硬生生把一个路过拿着要测酶活性试剂板的研究生吓了一跳。

“说到底，多少年的亲密感情还是抵不上这几年的异地啊。”闫如珏看了下电脑右下角的时间提示，已经是下午3点多了，顺带看了看自己的今日安排，突然意识到最近这段时间由于自己的实验对象有别的工作，暂时把日程排到了明年的2月初，搞得自己仿佛提前放假了一样，清闲生活来得突如其来。反正要到圣诞节了，反正之前忙得昏天暗地，反正自己不想回家，不如看看有没有想去的国家，好好度个假。可正当闫如珏在TripAdvisor上寻觅旅游地点的时候，一个视频电话突然打了进来。闫如珏正专心浏览于冰岛的极光照片，他并没有注意到来电的是谁，以至于视频弹窗跳出来之后他才开始后悔——是关尔凡。

“闫博士干什么呢？”

突如其来的就是关尔凡的一张惨白变形的大脸。

“靠靠靠，吓死老子了！”闫如珏被这种莫名其妙的出场方式吓得大叫一声，赶紧带着靠椅往桌子后移了快半米。

“有那么夸张么，好久不见而已，这么紧张干什么？”话虽如此，关尔凡还是自觉地往后退了退，“怎么样，这样好了很多吧。”

“好吧好吧。”闫如珏也往回挪了挪，尽量使自己的仪态端正，在电脑的镜头前保持一个合适的距离，“不过你为啥不开灯啊，就你一个大白脸怪瘆得慌。”

“啊，也对，你也都知道了。”关尔凡假意思考了不到一秒后，就把头扭到身后说了声“帮我开个灯”。

我靠，不会吧。闫如珏心里咯噔了一声。果不其然，他就听到电脑里面传来一阵悉悉索索的声音，“叭”，卧室的灯打开了，闫如珏眼前一亮，真的是一亮，不仅仅是屋里亮，而是一起出现在他面前裸体的李苏那白花花的躯体莫名的也是刺眼得要死。

“……”闫如珏下意识想关电脑，但是关尔凡还是反应迅速，赶紧来了句“阿玉阿玉！别呀！”

闫如珏心软了，他最喜欢也最听不得关尔凡叫自己阿玉，最早他一直觉得自己的名字像是“颜如玉”，虽然最后一个字并不是yu的发音。但是这么多年了，到底你都是在什么情景下叫我阿玉的你自己好歹也有点数吧。闫如珏莫名的急躁了起来。

“到底想干嘛。”闫如珏无视了后面给自己挥手的李苏，“能不能把衣服穿上啊，家里暖气再热也不能这么得瑟吧。”

“嘿嘿好。”就听见李苏权当自己被理会了，一副完全感觉不出闫如珏其实不想看见自己的样子笑嘻嘻地爬下床，去找衣服穿去了。不知道为什么闫如珏看着电脑里面的李苏的后背总是觉得刺眼，到底是因为他太白了还是因为他背后有几道看起来像是抓痕的红印子。

“听说你过年不回来了？就这么忙啊？”

“也不忙，患者出差去了，最近都是在处理之前的数据。主要是想去旅游，别的没啥。”闫如珏有点想回避关尔凡的眼神。

“是嘛，我看你暑假不才浪了一圈回来，好歹也没事多回家看看你爸你妈。我是上周回了趟家，家里人告诉我的。还以为你现在压力大呢。”

我的压力源就是你啊。闫如珏心里骂了一句，然后又回想起来那如同跳楼机一样让人心跳加速的刹车失灵。

“没有的事。“闫如珏假笑一下，拿起一旁的咖啡喝了一口。哎，都凉了。

“老关你呢，有了新欢还是窝边草，都不跟我说一声？“

“哎……”关尔凡挠了挠头，一副难以言表的神态，“我想着李四会告诉你的。”

“别呀，我跟李四关系一般，顶多5分熟，他告诉我算怎么个回事吧。”

“唉唉唉，是我不对，应该我告诉你的。”

“得了吧，要不是他发那个朋友圈，谁知道是谁呢。”

“行，我是大猪蹄子。”

“李四呢？怎么说了这一会了他人不见了。”

“可能洗澡去了。我今天主要还是有事找你的。”

“我就知道，无时突然联系，非奸即盗。“闫如珏白了一眼。

“其实这个都是次要的，主要还是来跟你联络感情的。”

“……”

“我也是从特殊渠道得知的哦，所以才来问问你的，你们搞的那个NCE什么的是真的假的？”

听到这里，闫如珏心里咯噔了一下。但还是要维持住表面的平静，“你听谁说的？”

“总之是特殊渠道，你们是不是在做这个吧。“

“你先说说你听到的NCE是什么吧，我们这边以前是做过NCE一类的东西，具体不是这个名字，当时我也还在读博士并没有来这个医学院。所以具体什么情况也说不上来。”

“阿玉啊……”关尔凡叹了口气，语调也拖得长长的，“你要是对外人一本正经地瞎说话就算了，你对我……”

“我是真的不清楚，我现在做的也就是脑部神经建模以及阿兹海默的预防和前期抑制——”

“少拿你博士明面做过的东西来糊弄我，阿玉，Neuron Connection Editor是的发起人不是你么？”

闫如珏怎么也没有想到关尔凡居然知道这一步，不过依旧强作镇定：“道听途说的事情我可不敢承认，如果你的信息来源是KatterCullis的话我无话可说。毕竟他也是我接触的第一个病患，之前我们课题组曾经进行NCE实验确实用于辅助治疗他臆想症的病情，不过他的情况也较于之前好转了很多，但是不代表他说的话就有可信度。”

“哦，在你们眼里Katter是一个有臆想症的病人，可是他不也是我公司的常任理事之一么。一个臆想症患者是怎么刚才还和我们进行电话会议的呢？”

“Katter到底是做什么工作的在我们这里是完全保密的，至于他到底是不是你们公司的高层我并不清楚，我所作的也就是尽我的能力对他的精神疾病进行一定程度的缓解，仅此而已。至于他说我是NCE的发起人完全是毫无道理的。我无论从资历还是年龄上都无法在短短的博士期间达到这么高的研究高度。你就算不相信我，你也相信一下这个常识好么。”

“我一开始也是不相信的，我只是折服于你们可以将多年来沉浸于丧女之痛中的Katter，完全从记忆里解救出来。但是你对于他的脑部神经建模简直让我佩服，居然可以利用电信号重新构建他对于痛苦回忆产生反应的抑制通路。这没有几十年的潜心研究是没有可能的，即使是天才，在没有外界其他技术加持的情况下，也不能飞跃至此。”关尔凡说到这里停顿了，他就这么看着屏幕对面的闫如珏，眼神逐渐变得悲戚，声音哽咽了起来，“我不懂你的这些技术，我也不知道这到底是我第几次来求你了，阿玉，求求你了，我这样活着很难受，我不想活在这些信号中，放过我吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

“是你曾经抓着我，说不想死去的，老关。”

闫如珏看了看实验记录，这居然是第12次发现这个bug，一旦关尔凡发现了自己是活在脑电波中的信号就代表肯定哪里出现了问题，自然后续的循环就没有办法继续进行。在以往的实验中，将关尔凡的脑神经模型预设一个信号程序，这个程序可以模拟出他心爱的人死去后对他进行的强烈冲击，由此可以促发一系列的下游神经元连接，这种连接通常可以长期活跃，而且来自于多种外源信号，令当事人难以释怀，甚至严重影响到一系列的日常生活和生理作息，诱发精神疾病。这些都是根据长期跟踪采集当事人的一系列数据后汇总分析反馈出来的预测结果，因此有些人如果本身就存在一些精神经病家族遗传史，或者自认为心理建设能力，抗压能力低于常人，就可以通过这些数据采集进行日后的身体和心理诊断。

当然诊断只是这种病症的初期筛查，后续的主要治疗就需要Neuron Connection Editor这个技术的加持，一旦确定患者的脑电波是由哪个显著的神经通路所影响后，对于神经元连接进行适当的编辑就是对于这类精神问题最好的规避，不仅可以减轻患者的预设痛苦，甚至可以创造一条新的脑电波来应对未来可能出现的刺激，在根本上修改患者的思维模式，甚至可以修改记忆。所以经过治疗的人，哪怕日后遇到了类似的刺激也有足够的准备来面对这样的突发情况。

一开始NCE这个技术的提出，仅仅是源于闫如珏在大学上课听到基因编辑时的一个突发奇想。不过确实觉得很有趣，便写下来跟关尔凡分享，谁知道关尔凡说了一个更绝的，你说要是人的大脑神经可以建模复制，就是可以复制他的思维模式的话，对他的模型大脑施加多层次压力，其实可以直接模拟很多人类的脑电波通路，让研究变得更加方便。

 

闫如珏一拍关尔凡的大腿，说你他娘的真是个天才啊。

可是闫如珏还没有拥有把自己想象的东西变成现实的能力，就遇到事故离世了。

关尔凡至今都在后悔，当初要是去闫如珏所在的城市看看他就好了。

当时是冬天，阿玉说后悔去那边，冷得可以尿如冰锥，可是自己每天还得骑车去学校。因为自己的车坏了，最近忙只能周末修，前几天还和别人吵架，实在抹不开面子蹭别人的车，可谁知道第二天就出事了。

距离这种事实在是太微妙了，你和一个人的矛盾因为距离可以被稀释，你对一个人的思念却可以因为距离而浓缩，关尔凡怎么也没有想到自己是在家里的微信群得知这个消息的，等自己真的赶到那边的时候，人早都被火化了。虽然是亲戚，但是没有那么亲，虽然是一起长大的，但是没有在一个城市，他的直系亲属自然也不会通知让他也去参加葬礼。结果最后他也只是帮忙阿玉的父母收拾了他的遗物。

他用熟悉的密码打开闫如珏的电脑，看到两个人一起去过的奈良拍的小鹿作为桌面背景的时候，自己还是没有憋住，用手哪怕按着自己的眼睛按到发疼，也没有能阻止眼泪滴落在键盘上，在深夜安静的办公室中发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音。

让时间带走悲痛的日子总是难熬的，他在过去的好几年里都会想到他和阿玉见的最后一面，微信说的最后一句话，最后一次吵架，曾经的欢声笑语还有生活点滴，总是在噩梦时分折磨着关尔凡，曾经重复的生活轨迹，时时刻刻在提醒着神志清醒的他，一切都已经结束了，即使它是如此的突兀如此的粗糙。

关尔凡消沉了很久，伴随着每晚梦魇中总是会出现的那个浑身是血，拉扯着自己的袖子说自己还不想死的阿玉。直到后来他遇到了李苏。一个生意上的合作伙伴。令人惊奇的是他居然是自己的发小，虽然自己没有什么具体的深刻印象，但是在他的一番描述下居然好像确实有这么一个人可以对得上，随着跟李苏的合作越来越紧密，自己和李苏走得也越来越近，交流也就越发的私密起来，直到他终有一天渴望寻找一个排泄情绪的出口，对李苏说出了关于闫如珏的事情。李苏好像一副等候多时的样子，随之而来带给了关尔凡一系列让他难以想象的事情：比如他见到了另一个世界线上的闫如珏。

与其说是见到，不如说是窥探到。另一个世界线总体的发展都远超关尔凡所在的世界线，其中精神疾病领域的发现在脑神经建模的帮助下，可以说是实现了质的飞跃，不仅可以阻断高频率的损伤性神经通路，还可以预先模拟外界刺激而对于病症进行标记和预防，可以说是一种神经和精神疾病的免疫和预防。而这恰恰也都是自己和闫如珏在这个世界线所展开的不靠谱的想象。

“每一个世界线总会和另一个世界线之间有着几十年甚至是几百年的差距，人也许还是那个人，但是世界却不是那个世界。”这是李苏对于关尔凡的解释。“不同世界线里面的人物总会有不同的命运，也许在我们的世界里面，改变我们的是闫如珏，但是在你们的世界里面，也许你们还是要继续等待下去，哪怕你身处一片黑暗，可是不代表即将迎来的就是光明。”

“那你来这个世界的目的是什么呢？”

“我也在这个世界有存在的，原本也许死掉的是我，只是闫如珏代替了我。那天，我从工厂里面逃出来，原本是要被一枪击毙，突然出现的闫如珏代替了我。这个世界的我是NCE实验的研究对象。这个世界的NCE其实也是存在的。不过很不幸的是，可能这个世界的我也快死了吧。死于自杀。也许他们NCE快成功了，你是想把闫如珏留下来的脑电波数据带进坟墓，还是给NCE一个机会，交给他的杀人凶手，让他重见光明？”

 

“是你曾经抓着我，说不想死去的，阿玉。”

关尔凡没有想到闫如珏的脑神经建模居然成功了，所谓的成功是一个自称为“闫如珏”的电脑芯片可以跑出一系列长长的代码，甚至可以和自己进行对话，并对一些信号比如时政新闻，科学文献进行解读和分析，宛如一个健全的AI。当然这件事他没有告诉任何亲属，作为一个数据的贡献者单方面地和这个组织进行合作。至于李苏，从那之后就再也没有见过了。有的时候关尔凡也在思考所谓的平行世界的真假是不是真的存在，还是一切都只是这个叫李苏的人的谎言，故意接近自己，调查自己，目的就是为了让他交出闫如珏的数据。也许一开始闫如珏就是他们的合作对象，因为一些原因遭到了屠杀。不过他宁愿相信这一切都是穿越来的李苏带来的喜讯，因为他的穿越改变了这个世界的世界线，闫如珏也复活了，虽然是以另外的一种形式。


	3. Chapter 3

“我认为这个bug的出现就是因为李苏的预设是作为发小而存在，但实际上他是在工作的时候才真实露面，并不能改变二次预设中关尔凡和闫如珏的感情线。”

“而我认为这个设定其实不影响我们后续的程序搭建，后续的bug也并不是因为这个原因而出现的。毕竟我们前面的几百次的程序预设都是成功的。”

“几百次又怎么样，我们的要求是Q50，也就是10000次中只准出现一次问题，你现在Q30的标准都达不到，我认为就是你们程序这个预设的问题，导致我们的脑神经模型在自己思考中产生了质疑。”

闫如珏按了按自己的太阳穴，开个会让人莫名就开始烦躁起来了。有的时候自己也会陷入一种思考一种迷思，不仅仅在好奇自己到底是在梦里还是在现实，更是思考现在的自己到底是在程序里，还是真实的自己。

假如自己在关尔凡的世界中死去了，并且又在NCE技术的支持下重新复活，借此再帮助关尔凡建立他自己的脑神经模型，并且修改他的记忆帮助他忘记自己曾经死亡的现实，而是自己和发小李苏在一起，从而彻底忘记痛苦。原本的设定是在他现在的年龄段和李苏分手，没有闫如珏没有李苏，彻底开始新的情感生活，可不知道为什么脑神经模型会发现自己其实是段程序呢？

这个是目前亟待解决的问题。闫如珏叹了口气，看了看自己的手表，居然已经快到午夜了，谁让这次的实验搭建用了大半天的时间，原本好好的服务器突然因为过热而宕机，没办法跑了一半的数据也只能重新再来。好不容易快接近尾声却又在这个地方出现了bug。面对大家还在进行的争论，闫如珏暂时拿不出主意，只能划开手机看了看之前的聊天记录，置顶的关尔凡的对话还停留在前天，一句：“开会了，之后说。”

其实自己也确实没有什么可以汇报给他的，最近频出bug，拿的都是关尔凡给自己的经费，做不出来成果也实在没有脸跟他说些有的没的。但是自己内心里还是希望他能跟自己说点什么，哪怕一句也好，也许他现在已经睡了。所有关尔凡的模型构建都是根据他自己的真实生活来的，跟踪了这么多年进行数据采集分析和编译，成果也是有，可是他一直都是别人的枕边人，即使自己有万般的不舍得也还是会留有心中的遗憾，无论是在一起时的最后一次见面，最后一次说话，最后一次红脸。其实都不记得了，可总觉得自己记得，甚至可以在关尔凡的脑神经模型中重建。很多事情是真实发生的，但只是基于“真实”发生的，或许，这并不是真正的关尔凡。

不知什么时候大家的讨论声平息了下来，所有人都停下来看着闫如珏，察觉到了环境的变化后，闫如珏才从沉思中回过神来。

“讨论出什么结果来了么？“

“我们刚才讨论了下bug之前的结局，发现了一些问题。”

“说。”

“正常来讲，我们假设他在预设情节中完成了二次的脑模型搭建，并且在预设情节中完成了二次的预设情节，也就是回到了闫如珏在念博士后的阶段，这段时间关尔凡也有了新的情感生活，一切都是日常，没有奇怪的组织介入，没有世界线的穿越。我们认为这个其实就是问题的所在。”

“怎么讲。”

“因为这个太像在做梦了。人容易在梦境中按照梦境的逻辑进行活动，甚至有的时候在现实世界中有的时候也会重复一些梦境的逻辑，其实这也就是所谓的梦境中的脑电波对于现实世界中的行为准则的影响，这个和我们的预设情节对于脑模型的影响是一样的。对于脑模型的关尔凡来说，闫如珏死了成为了AI才是现实，而闫如珏跟他分手，开始博士后的生活，他和李苏在一起才是梦境。人不能永远在做梦的，梦救不了关尔凡。”

闫如珏点了点头，但并不代表认同，他说道：“也许从逻辑的角度来看二次预设的搭建像是梦境的处理，但是你们要记得一个前提，就是整个模型的建立本身都是以我们研究对象的潜意识为前提构建的。也就是说，无论是一次搭建还是二次搭建，其实都不能说是一个人在完全清醒状态下，经过深思熟虑后完成的决定，虽然这个是我们追求的目标，因此我们会对任何可能出现的情况预设任何可能的结果，但其实这些都有可能来自于潜意识。因此其实是不是梦境，关系不大。”

之后又有一个人提出是不是闫如珏在预设中的死亡方式存在问题，无论是时间点还是后续的处理，以及和李苏的关系的搭建都有可能成为出现bug的隐患?。

闫如珏沉思了几秒后说，“这个死亡方式是我和关尔凡商量过的，也是你们从对于他后续刺激最大的效果上得出的。”

“不，我们的意思是，这个结果是在他还和闫如珏在一起，感情达到高点时会产生的强烈刺激，但是放到现在的脑模型来看未必是刺激最强烈的一个。而且bug也是我们这个月重新构建脑模型才逐渐开始出现的，因此我们现在猜测这个情节的搭建对于现在的关尔凡来说已经不是最主要的了。”

“也就是说我们之前的几百次测试都已经没有用了是吧。”闫如珏扶了扶额头。看了看表，居然已经是第二天了。

“这样吧，今天也很晚了，大家休息一天，等明天我们再对他构建脑模型的数据进行重新分析，重新预设新的刺激，寻找高表达量。战线可能会拖得很长，希望大家可以做好心理准备。”

就这样散了会。

 

“我不懂你的这些技术，我也不知道这到底是我第几次来求你了，阿玉，求求你了，我这样活着很难受，我不想活在这些信号中，放过我吧。”

 

你这个话到底是什么意思呢？你到底是在为生命的轮回而痛苦，还是在为其他的事情感到不安呢？

闫如珏一时不知道如何回答哪怕只是一个程序对自己的发问。看着那个停留在三天前的对话，他不由得想到刚开始这个项目的时候，关尔凡对自己说的每天哪怕没有什么事情，也要跟自己汇报，即使不在一起了，但还是想和阿玉说说话。

这些都是过去了。闫如珏在心里提醒着自己。

闫如珏一直认为自己是一个对过去有着深刻执着的人，如果将自己的大脑进行脑神经的建模，估计高表达的通路除了关于自己的研究项目，剩下的都是喜欢沉溺的过去。无论是小时候去山上玩时下了小雨，自己依旧站在观景台上吹了5分钟的山风，想在雨中飞行，哪怕一生只有一次。还有和朋友一起出去玩赶夜路，在车上放10年前老歌的情形。又或者是自己哪次坐公交车，看到阳光斜斜照射在前方空座位上，不停摇晃的样子。可是这些记忆都是碎片化的，无法连接在一起。这么说在真正的建模中它们的存在感也不过如此。这些都不算是难以忘怀的记忆，不过是自己还有印象的记忆。至于自己和关尔凡的记忆呢，分开之后自己一直在努力忘记曾经发生的很多事情，旅游也好，交流也好，生活细节也好，这些在时间的拉扯和全新生活的涌入下变得无足轻重，轻如鸿毛。

原本闫如珏两个人可能以后就会渐行渐远，但是还是有一天，关尔凡找上来，问，你们搞的那个NCE什么的是真的假的？

这些都只是初期的预实验，不过如果想打听也不是打听不到。后来才知道原来是自己曾经的志愿对象是关尔凡公司的员工。关尔凡找到闫如珏的目的并不是想做志愿者，进行单纯NCE的实验。因为目前他们大部分的实验都是通过NCE的技术对于一些常见的精神疾病急性辅助修复治疗，所有的信号通路是明确的，并不需要重复建模，一旦这个方法成熟，大面积推广是迟早的。显然这个并不能满足关尔凡的需求。

“当初分手的时候，我觉得很难受。觉得一个相处了那么久的人，硬生生的不见了。我明明还活着，但是比死了还难受。”

“我也不是什么感情历史丰富的人，我也不想再遇到类似的事情了。我不知道如何很好地处理这种事情。”

“你能不能想想办法，我不知道时间什么时候可以冲淡这种感觉。”

“这样下去，我可能会被我爸他们搞死。我还不想死。”


	4. Chapter 4

其实很多时候不存在一见钟情，也不存在谁先告白，更多都是日久生情，和两情相悦。

闫如珏和关尔凡从小一起长大，作为家里唯一的同龄小孩，即使是远房，走得近也自然关系亲密。

闫如珏已经记不清他和关尔凡到底是从什么时候有着过于亲密的关系，又或者说意识到他们之间的关系过于亲密。

不过他们都不愿意正面面对自己是gay或者双性恋这个事情。直到关尔凡告诉他，他觉得李苏真的很不错，很想跟他在一起的时候。

闫如珏心中涌现出了一种自己以前从未有过的嫉妒，也许就是那一瞬间，他才开始直视自己的感情。

可这又如何，即使后来自己真的跟关尔凡出了柜，关尔凡最后还是和李苏走到了一起。自己于情于理，都没有什么插手的机会。

甚至后来关尔凡和李苏的事情被家里人发现，家里人无法接受这种震惊的事态，闫如珏也只能偷偷地躲在国外的大学里，以时差和忙碌为由，拒绝和这边的联系。

直到他听说李苏出事的消息：不幸遇到了校园枪击案，成为了数十名无辜牵连的受害学生之一，当场死亡。

关尔凡被抓回家乖乖地去上班，像是一个懦夫，缩起了脖子。

几年过去后，他找到了闫如珏，哭着说阿玉救救自己，自己真的很痛苦，但是没有勇气去死。他总觉得李四还活着，自己不能丢下他。可自己真的太难受了，能不能给他一个完美的结局，让他可以度过这段时间，他觉得时间来得太缓慢，也许后面还有可怕的事情在等待着自己。

那一瞬间，闫如珏感到自己好像被甩了两次一样。

哭泣的关尔凡也好，躺在坟墓里的李苏也好，他们都是残缺不完整但却因为彼此结合而完整一样。即使李苏从关尔凡的生命中消失，关尔凡也希望能有别的方式而不是通过时间或者是闫如珏来补完这个整体。

所以闫如珏欺骗了关尔凡，所有的预设情节和实际实验搭设的背道而驰，每一时刻每一预设都充满了闫如珏的恶趣味，对于他人情感的不屑，对于真情实感肆意的践踏，成为了他现在唯一的乐趣。

只不过最终还是出现了问题，随着实验次数的增加，bug的暴露，违背本人意志的剧情肯定会产生无法继续下去的问题，而这个问题既不来源于关尔凡，也不来源于李苏，一切的问题就是这个故事的主线不在于自己，与自己无关。

不过自己自导自演的戏码居然可以在这种预设前提成功了几百次，是不是代表潜意识里面的你，对于我也是有意的呢？想到这里，闫如珏总觉得很有意思，快乐的感觉像是小鹿一样跳跃在心尖的光斑，封闭汽车中灌进耳朵的架子鼓声和吹进衬衫的山风，这都是他喜欢的东西，让他觉得幸福，让他被来自于过去的快乐所填满，让那个时候的关尔凡还在自己身边。一切仿佛都还来得及。

可是，过去的资源总是有限的。看了数百遍预设好的结局后，闫如珏在思考自己是不是应该放过关尔凡，给他一个属于自己的生活了。

对于实验的工作人员来说，重点不是剧情的主角是谁，重点是如何修复一个个出现在预设中的bug，可以让结局没有问题地成功跑10000次。一旦成功了，他们不仅有丰厚的报酬，还能成为这一领域的先锋人物。

这么想想，只有我才是最关心你的。闫如珏如是说道。

不过，也许是时候对你放手了。

经过一天的休整，闫如珏在整个组进行实验之前又开了个简短的小会，交出了一个硬盘，大致的意思就是替换之前所有的预设条件，走这个新的。大家并没有太多的异议，几个小组组长分析了数据后开始逐批散发给组员，反正不是做这个数据搭建就得重新对新的脑神经建模进行多情况预设，工作量都是大，这个相对还轻松。经过一个星期的条件调试，全新的程序跑了起来，一切都很顺利，之前出现的bug一次再也没有出现过。然而就当大家准备庆贺Q40的标准即将达标时，又出现了bug，而且连着4次，同样还是关尔凡那句话：

我不懂你的这些技术，我也不知道这到底是我第几次来求你了，阿玉，求求你了，我这样活着很难受，我不想活在这些信号中，放过我吧。

你是什么意思呢？

你的发小李苏跟你情同手足，你们从小一起长大，即使最后他去国外上学，你们有长达五年的异地你也愿意坚持，但是不幸的是他死于国外的校园枪击案。等你赶到的时候，只有一个用你们一起在奈良拍摄的小鹿作为桌面的电脑，你连遗体都没有见到，你的眼泪滴到键盘上的声音和我敲打键盘的声响差不多，就是你在旁边睡着，我为了不吵醒你，故意放轻力度的那种声响。这是我看到的最伤心的一段脑电波通路，我见过很多有着痛苦回忆的信号，它们都有着相同的频率，像是在哭泣，又像是在低语。可是你的这一条是我觉得最难过的，我也试图尝试你的悲痛，试图让自己留下眼泪，听听它们敲打在键盘上的声音。可是我发现我只是心痛，可是我哭不出来，我只能敲下来一行行原始代码。我宁愿代替李苏被一枪爆头，我宁愿你在为我哭泣，我宁愿我时时刻刻都能梦到自己仿佛从高处跌落摔成肉泥。

我不明白，你现在为什么又说这样的话，你不想活在这些信号中？

想解脱的不是你么？

不想死的不是你么？

为什么会觉得活着很难受呢？

这难道不是你想要的结局吗？

李苏在冬天结冰的路上骑车的时候由于打滑出了车祸，人一直陷入昏迷的状态，而你终日守候不离不弃，直到他的身体状态无法承受，你才忍痛断了他生命维持器，进行了最后的道别。现在你又是什么意思呢，在预设中你找上我的时候为什么要说和现实生活中相反的话？

难道这个才是你想要的么？

 

从重新改写预设条件到再次出现bug已经过了快两个月的时间，就当闫如珏面对这样的问题陷入沉思时，关尔凡突然来了一条消息：大换血了，接下来可以慢慢来了，你这边不着急，有空可以来收集新数据了。

他确实听说关尔凡公司董事会人员大变动的事情，年轻的后辈终于掌管了话语权，关尔凡的父亲一众不敌其势力，从董事会退出，股份全权转让。

闫如珏没有多想，正想回复，就见对面又发来了一句：我觉得时间还是来了，忙碌可以让时间加速。

——对不起，我应该做得更快一些。

——没事，以后还有别的用途。我最近忙，下个月月初来吧。

那一瞬间，闫如珏发现了bug原来出自于哪里。

也许，关尔凡，痛苦的根源，在于他不想真的活在过去吧。原来忙碌可以让时间加速，我怎么没有想到呢。

在漫长的时间中，一个小小的信号又算什么呢。


	5. Chapter 5

“我们发现了一个新的信号通路！”经过数千次的情景搭建实验，这群研究人员终于接收到了来自闫如珏脑神经模拟器的一个情景回应。

“这种漫长时间的等待后，最后自己选择走向失望和放弃，还真的是很符合闫如珏的性格呢，虽然过程复杂了很多，但是我们也确实收获到了这个信号，漫长的等待也没有令我们失望，也没有让主任你失望。虽然可能模拟器失望了哈哈。”

“没关系的，任何事情都要考虑到才会周全。”闫如珏在视频电话的另一头微笑道。这个时候有一条消息插了进来：

我下飞机了。

信息来自关尔凡。

“就来。”


End file.
